The Doctor and his Bird
by scaryisawesome
Summary: Robin, a senior in college, meets a strange man on her ex-boyfriends prom night who calls himself The Doctor after encountering Zygon. Now she must travel with him through all of space and time to track the monster down through different historical events and times. Slight DoctorXOC pairing


"Robin come back!"

I ignored his cries as I stormed out of the gym and up the stair case into the girl's bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it leaning against the tiled wall. I slid down the smooth wall and wiped my teary eyes. My mascara was streaming down my cheek but I didn't care. I should have seen this coming. I pulled my knees up against my chest and bawled into my blue shimmery dress. "I should have known he would do this…" I groaned into my knees. I heard something behind me and gasped slipping around on the green tile floor.

I sniffed. "Hello?" I called. I was sure I was alone when I came in here. I slowly got up when I heard the sound again. It was a sort of bussing warped sound. I slowly looked in one of the red stalls and whirled around when I heard it again right behind me. I screamed as I came face to face with a puzzled man who was pointing what looked like some sort of wand at me with a green light on the end. He shouted at my scream and dropped the metal wand, causing the warping noise to stop.

"Who the hell are you!?" I yelped. "This is the women's restroom!"

The man backed up a bit and nodded rubbing his neck. "I know, I know. I was just, uh…looking for something, and I thought I was alone. Then I heard you come in and I tried to hide but uh…" He trailed off. I looked at him surprised at his strong British accent I wasn't expecting to hear.

I bent down and picked up the metal wand. "What is this?" I asked eyeing the strange tool.

The man snatched it away from me and huffed. "This is my screwdriver." I arched an eyebrow and he cleared his throat. "_Sonic_ screwdriver."

I looked at him for a while. "Okay then…who are you and why are you in here?" I asked folding my arms.

He slid his _screwdriver_ into his pocket and looked at me. "I should be asking you the same thing. Looks like you're supposed to be downstairs. At a dance I assume?"

I sighed. "Yeah I guess but my date…ditched me." The man raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "For some pretty blond." I said motioning at my raven hair. "Obviously not me." I said with a sarcastic chuckle. I shook my head. "My name's Robin by the way…"

"Is this your school?" He asked eyeing me. "You look a bit old for prom, if you don't mind my saying."

I shook my head. "It's okay, I'm in college…my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, is a senior here and…" I sighed. "I guess I should have known he was way too immature for me." The man nodded and I put my hands on my hips. "But you still haven't answered _my_ question. _Who are you_? I didn't see you downstairs."

The man cleared his throat and straightened the dark red bowtie on his neck. "I'm the Doctor." He said smiling and shoving his hands in his light brown jacket pockets.

"Doctor who?" I asked looking for a name.

He smiled again and shook his head. "Just the Doctor."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay then, but why are you in _here_?" I asked.

The Doctor squirmed and sighed. "Well like I said I'm looking for something." He said turning away and walking to the stalls.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as he pointed the screwdriver into the stalls one by one, making the warping noise fill the bathroom again.

He sighed. "Do you ask this many questions all the time?" He said straightening up at look at me. I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off and stared over my shoulder. "Uh oh…"

I looked at him puzzled. "What?" I slowly turned around and followed his gaze over my shoulder to come face to face with…_me_. The same tear drenched, mascara covered, yet blank and emotionless face was staring back at me in the same strapless turquoise shimmery dress I had on.

"Get behind me." He stated firmly.

"What is going on?" I asked as he herded me behind him.

He didn't answer but only pointed the screwdriver at the fake me and chuckled. "Really? Are you going to try to confuse me with that old trick?" He asked jokingly.

The fake me smiled and began walking towards us. "Doctor, don't you know who I am?" The imposter growled in a low voice. The Doctor hesitated before nodding. "Well then…the answer to that is. Yes, probably." All of a sudden the imposter reached around the Doctor and whipped me in front of him and whirled us around a few times at lighting fast speeds making me sick. Finally we stopped and the Doctor had a look of confusion and annoyance on his face.

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and rolled his blue eyes. "You're really going to make this difficult aren't you?"

I looked next to me and saw the fake me sitting there looking back at me with the same expression as I was holding. She turned to look at the doctor and pointed at me. "This is ridiculous, that's the imposter." She cried in my voice.

I was baffled. "How the hell are you doing that?" I asked in confusion.

The fake me scoffed. "Oh don't play stupid, you know I'm the real Robin."

I looked at the Doctor who was rubbing his temples. "Both of you shut up!" He pointed the screwdriver at me, then the imposter and sighed. "Well this thing isn't helping at all." He paced for a minute and finally stopped, looking at me then the other. He quickly walked up to the fake and smacked her across the face. She screamed and a glob of red liquid flew out of her mouth and landed on my face. I screamed and wiped it off thinking it was blood. I froze, this was not blood. It felt like goo and was slimy.

He shook his hand in pain. "Ah! Thank god that was the fake one!" He shouted triumphantly. I looked back up to see the fake me was gone and the Doctor wiping his hand off with a paper towel. He smiled and walked over to me and wiped my face off of the slim and the mascara from earlier.

I was stunned. "What just…?"

"Zygons can shape shift. Only thing that gives them away is that godforsaken slim they spit out." He said shaking his head.

"_Zygons_…what the hell are _Zygons_?" I asked frantically. "And where the hell did it go?!"

The Doctor sighed. "Don't worry about it right now. It's gone for now. Can't do anything about it at the moment. It's been here for three years already…"

"What!? Three years?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, in fact…I should probably go back and get rid of it." He said beginning to leave.

I grabbed his jacket. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on! Where are you going?"

He sighed. "To the TARDIS, which you are not." He said rushing out of the bathroom.

I ran out of the door briefly seeing his coat trail out the back door towards the music room. I smiled and ran towards the door and threw it open, only to reveal him standing right there, centimeters away from me. I yelped and fell back surprised.

"I thought I told you_ not_ to follow me." He said tapping his foot and helping me up.

"I want to see what his _TARDIS_ is." I said trying to look over his shoulder.

He pushed me back and groaned. "It's a time machine and it's for my eyes only." He said looking into my eyes.

I scoffed. "Time machine? Now I've _got_ to see this!" I said pushing him aside and walking outside. I looked around the back lot and smirked. "Time machine my ass." I said with a chuckle. I turned around and paused as something caught my eye. It was a dark blue police call box. I walked up to it and raised an eyebrow at the out of place object.

I turned around and saw the Doctor walking up behind me. "Just taking a guess here but…is this it?" He nodded. "Had a feeling." I said with a chuckle I pulled at the handle and groaned when it didn't open.

The Doctor chuckled and moved me aside. "I didn't say you could go in."

I folded my arms in front of me. "Please?"

He eyed me and huffed. "Fine. A quick look." He snapped his fingers and the door flew open as a yellow glow illuminated our faces. I slowly stepped inside and my jaw dropped. The walls were glowing with a golden light that illuminated the childlike twisty form of what seemed to be a control panel in the center of the huge room.

I looked back at the Doctor who was now leaning on the closed door looking at me satisfied by my reaction. I smiled and laughed. "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor chuckled and nodded. "I know."

I looked at him frantically. "Let me go with you!"

He paused, surprised at my request. "_What_?"

"Let me go with you! Back in time!"

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no. You don't understand. I don't just travel back and forth in time to fix things. This thing is capable of more than you know!" He paused. "Besides, don't you have a family to worry about you when you're gone?"

I scoffed. "Me? No, my family doesn't give two shits about me. I've been bounced around from foster family to foster family since I was twelve. Besides I'm in college, I live alone." I said smirking.

The Doctor shook his head. "No Robin. You don't know what you're asking…"

I frowned. "Oh come on Doctor. I'm sure I'm not the first person that's asked this question." He said nothing and I sighed. "Please? I have nothing to be here for. The only thing that's keeping me from going insane is my school. And I don't even have anybody there for me."

He looked at me fumbling with his screwdriver in his hand and got off the door he was leaning on. He walked forward and in front of me invading my space. "Are you positive you want to come with me? Because I am going to be really mad if I have to bring you all the way back five minutes after we leave."

My heart leapt up. "Yes."

"A few rules then." I nodded and he folded his arms. "Don't ask any stupid questions _and_ don't wander off." He paused and got closer to my face. "_Always listen to the Doctor._" I nodded again and he sighed. "Alright then…I guess I have a new companion." He said throwing a wink in my direction. I smiled and wondered for a moment if this actually was a good idea. I didn't even know this man. I looked up at him and chuckled, noticing he had mysteriously acquired a red fez on his head. He smiled and started wildly turning knobs and throwing various switches.

"Slide that zigzag shaped thing all the way down please Robin." I looked around the steaming control panel and threw the switch as I was asked causing sparks to fly and the Doctor to laugh at my surprise. "Thank you." He said smiling. The TARDIS began to shake and I grabbed on the panel afraid I was going to die at this very moment.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

The Doctor looked at me and smiled. "Hold on!" He shouted as he slammed his hand down on a blue button making the TARDIS lurch and me to scream. He laughed and looked at me as his lips opened and let out an excited yelp.

"_Geronimo!"_

**I'm Back! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy the new story! I was so excited for the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who and could not wait to start a story about it! This story does involve an OC of mine named Robin and will involve some romance! But not too much because I really want to write some of my own adventures for Robin and the Doctor myself! **

**Hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
